The Secrets She Keeps
by Scoobyfan4ever
Summary: AU. What would happen if Mystery Inc had come to Monster High post-Moanica? What would Change? Would anything be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, this is an AU that's kind of like a Scooby's Monster Adventure rewrite but also not a rewrite. I really don't know how to explain this so, on with the story.**

… **...**

* * *

The gang had never heard of a vampire needing a wheelchair but that's exactly who greeted them on their first day at Monster High. The gang was attending the school as part of a new exchange student program intending to dispel rumors and help humans and Monsters bond. The vampire was normal looking at least. She had brown hair that was braided and hanging over her right shoulder much like a certain Disney Princess. Her outfit consisted of a two-tone black and red dress with fishnet sleeves. Sparkly shoes, and a purse sitting on her lap.

"I'm Christina I'll be your student guide," she greeted cheerily.

"Hello,"

"if you'll come with me I'll show you around,"

Christina was nice enough to them. She filled them in on things that would help them. When they split for classes Shaggy and Scooby followed Christina to their cooking class. They followed her to a station where another student was waiting.

"Hey Twyla," Christina greeted.

"Hi Christina, are they the normies er, humans you're showing around?"

"This is Shaggy and his dog Scooby-Doo. Guys this is my friend Twyla Boogeyman,"

"Hello," Shaggy greeted suppressing the urge to scream.

"Hi," Scooby said.

"So, Twyla any idea what we're making today?" Christina asked as she was slipping on an apron.

"Dessert," Twyla explained with a smile.

"Right so, first we need to assign jobs. I'll be the kitchen manager, Twyla you be the chef and you boys can do the dishes, sound fair?"

"Yeah,"

As they worked Shaggy asked lots of different monster related questions which Christina and Twyla quickly answered until Shaggy sheepishly asked why Christina was in a wheelchair. He didn't miss the wary look Twyla gave Christina as she quickly answered:

"Car accident,"

The tone of her voice made it clear this subject wasn't going to be discussed any farther so, Shaggy let the matter drop causing the once cheery group to fall into a deafening silence. When the cake was cut and eaten later the silence thankfully had been swept away replaced by moans of delight from the group members but Shaggy had learned what topic to avoid and he would do so after all, he didn't wish to upset Christina. The three waved goodbye to Twyla when the bell rang and met up with the others at their lockers.

"So, how were classes?" Christina asked cheerily as she opened her locker.

"Er, unusual," Velma stated truthfully and the others nodded.

"Oh, don't worry you'll feel right at home soon enough,"

"We hope so," Fred chuckled.

Their first day at Monster High was peaceful and not much happened except for the whispers in the hall when Christina and the others were in between classes. It was around lunch that something really happened. The gang had been in the same Monster History class which they had found to be rather interesting but when they were exiting the classroom they were cornered by a werecat who didn't look friendly at all.

"Well, well look what the cat dragged in, a group of normies how nice," she said menacingly.

"Um, and you are?" Velma asked.

"My name's Toralie Strip learn it, fear it, respect-"

"That's enough," Christina snapped arriving in the nick of time.

"Toralie don't make me curse you," the mummy who was pushing Christina added.

"Oh, please,"

"Maybe we should just tell Headmistress Bloodgood," a pink vampire offered.

At this Toralie snorted and walked briskly away before the three girls could carry out those very serious threats.

"Everyone this is Cleo and, my cousin Draculaura," Christina explained.

"Nice to meet you guys," Draculaura greeted.

"Draculaura will walk you to lunch while Cleo and I run an errand okay?"

"Okay, hurry back," Daphne waved.

"We will,"


	2. Chapter 2

At lunch, the gang sat at a table with the other Monster High girls. The girls were chatty, trying their best to make the gang feel welcome which was appreciated. Shaggy, however, was quietly munching on his food. He vaguely listened to the conversation the others were having. Instead, he focused his enhanced hearing on trying to find out what Christina was doing.

"It hurts," she was crying.

"Relax Christina we're almost done,"

"Hurry,"

What was she going through? Why? A few minutes later the sobs quieted

"All done,"

"Let's go to lunch"

It wasn't soon after that Cleo was pushing Christina into the lunch room. When Christina joined them Shaggy looked at her warily. She seemed fine now but it was clearly a façade. What had caused her to cry as she did?

"I bought you lunch Christina," Draculaura informed her cousin.

"Thank you, Laura," Christina said quietly.

Christina smiled but it seemed forced and everyone at the table knew it, Scooby even scooted closer to Christina because he had heard her cries as well. All conversations had died. Lunch passed slowly, uncomfortably afterward. Christina looked around at her friends and knew she was the cause. She hated causing so much trouble among her friends. She hated being in need of constant help. She was a burden to them. If her studies weren't as important as they were Christina would spend her long road of recovery at home but she would still need help.

…...

* * *

That night when she couldn't sleep Christina tried her hardest to turn over to face the window. Her legs failed to respond. The doctor had said she could and would be able to regain control as soon as the "Episodes" stopped. Christina knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon. They still happened daily prompting Dracula to argue about homeschooling her instead. She didn't want that. She wanted to take control of her life again. She NEEDED to. That's why she signed up to be the student guide, that's why she put herself out there. She was tired of just sitting around. As she laid there staring at the plastic stars Draculaura had stuck to her celling she smiled. She could do this she just had to try.

…...

* * *

 _Ice her body was ice and yet it was on fire. It raged through her insides wanting to break out. She couldn't move from her place on the floor of the dark classroom. Tears streamed down her face creating a puddle that gleamed mockingly in what little light she had. She was trapped, doomed to listen to the ringing laughter in her ears. The cruel, sadistic laughter of her former friend. The laughter only seemed to increase in volume causing Christina to sob desperately for help._

 _However, there was no help she was alone. All alone._

… _..._

* * *

"Christina, Christina it's just a bad dream wake up," Draculaura pleaded as her cousin continued to cry trapped in a prison she couldn't seem to escape. Christina was crying soaking her pillow while she desperately pleaded for help not realizing that Draculaura was even there.

Finally, Draculaura managed to wake her after pressing a cold cloth to her head in hopes that the sensation would jar her from sleep. Now. Christina was sobbing into Draculaura's shoulder

"It was only a dream,"

"I hate her,"

"I do too but there isn't anything we can do about it now,"

"I don't want to go back to sleep yet,"

"I'll read to you,"

"Okay,"

Draculaura was all too happy to help ease Christina's troubled mind. As someone who took creative writing seriously, Draculaura had a journal full of stories at the ready. She ran back to her room as fast as she could. When she returned to Christina's room she turned on the lamp and pulled a chair to Christina's bedside then she started to read.

 _"There once lived a great ruler who was strong and independent. She didn't require help from anyone. Not even, when a wicked sorceress cursed her. The fearless ruler merely spat in the face of the sorceress before galloping away on her prized steed. The sorceress stood in the dust confused as to where her full-proof plan had failed. She was so lost in thought that she failed to see a lowly hunter emerge from the woods with a magical arrow..._

Draculaura stopped there to check on Christina who she was pleased to see had fallen asleep again. She stood up and returned to her room, purposely leaving the lamp on for Christina just in case. She was just as upset as her father if not more so for what Christina was going through. Why did something so unfortunate have to happen to Christina? Christina was always there for her. She helped with homework, picked out Draculaura's clothes during a fashion crisis she even went so far as to act as a personal nurse if she ever got sick. Now, however, the roles were reversed. Now she had to care for Christina and she knew Christina felt bad about it so, she tried to give her as much space as possible. She even suggested Christina should be the student guide an idea which was beneficial to both parties.

She would always be there for Christina.


	3. Chapter 3

Christina awoke bright and early the next day. She wanted to sit up so badly. Luckily, she still had control over that. She pushed herself up then dragged herself to the wall behind her in order to see her room. Same as it had always been, pink walls, hardwood floors, her desk, her reading nook beside her bookshelf, her walk-in closet, all the same. The one thing out of place, the one thing that didn't belong was the wheelchair. It was beside her bed clearly out of place. She glared at it internally flames would ignite and burn it to a crisp. It didn't belong there.

A knock at the door yanked Christina from her fantasy of burring the wheelchair.

"Come in," she called knowing who was at her door.

"Good morning Christina do you feel better?" Draculaura asked as she swept into the room with a smile.

"Yes, Laura,"

"Good, ready to pick out your clothes?"

"Yes,"

Draculaura moved the wheelchair for Christin who in one quick motion landed in it. The two girls than entered the closet where Christina selected a purple top, jeans, and black flats.

"You should wear this," Draculaura insisted holding up a black vest.

"Not today,"

"How about the red leather jacket then?"

"I was thinking denim,"

"Good choice,"

With a snap, Christina was ready to go downstairs for breakfast. Upon reaching the stairs she pulled on a torch on the wall and watched as the stairs turned into a ramp. Christina smiled remembering all the times she and Draculaura had used the ramp as an indoor slide. Now, However, it was just a means of getting herself downstairs without having to be carried. In the dining room, Dracula and Vanapira were already seated and awaiting the two girls. Christina could tell from the moment she was at the table that her uncle was going to go on a tangent about how she should stay home today "for your own good" Christina understood but not going to school wasn't an option.

She had tried it before and spent the entire day being asked if she needed anything. At this point, she had learned to ignore it. As soon as she and her cousin were done eating they were out of there. Free from the overbearing concern. Once they reached the school Draculaura pushed Christina to her locker where she would wait for the gang.

They soon arrived and Christina directed them to each of their classes before going to her music class. She tried to ignore the stares she received as she went down the hall and in the classroom. She merely took her place and grabbed a lap desk. This was going to be a long, long day.

…...

* * *

In cooking class, Christina had a problem. It was happening again. She had to ignore it maybe it would just go away if she did but it was no use. Soon, she was holding back sobs of anguish. Twyla wasn't there so that left her with Shaggy and Scooby; she couldn't let them see it, they shouldn't. They would ask questions then they would give her the pity everyone else had been giving her. When Shaggy turned to her with a question, however, he saw the pain and desperation she was trying so hard to hide.

"Christina?"

"Take me to the nurse," she choked out.

Before she knew it, they were racing down the hall. When the three bursts through the door of the nurse's office the nurse was already on her feet. She had clearly heard them coming.

"Move her on to the cot and be careful," the nurse instructed.

Shaggy scooped Christina from her wheelchair and laid her on the cot as the nurse readied a syringe.

"Help me,"

"We are Christina"

Before the nurse could come close to Christina she asked:

"Please wait outside,"

Shaggy and Scooby obliged knowing that Christina had her reasons however Shaggy still listened.

"I hate her," Christina was crying.

"I know Christina, we're almost done,"

"I wish she would go to jail or something,"

"Well, they can't find her,"

"It sucks,"

"I know,"

Shaggy was even more confused than before. What did Christina not want them to see? Who was she talking about? Were they responsible?

…...

* * *

When Shaggy was at home that night he couldn't stop thinking about what had happened. There were so many questions. He and the others knew that there was something Christina and the others weren't telling them. Shaggy had to admit he wanted to know what it was, however. He knew that it was not a topic to be discussed at least not yet. Maybe just maybe when Christina felt comfortable she'd reveal the truth and they would finally learn what was going on.

…...

* * *

Meanwhile, Christina was doing her best not to think about what had happened that day. She was by herself in the family room however she knew Draculaura and her uncle weren't that far away. That was another thing she disliked. No one liked the idea of leaving her by herself. Of course, she understood their reasons but she missed her privacy.

She missed her freedom.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later Christina was in the courtyard trying to relax. Her weekly doctor appointment was that afternoon and she felt like throwing up. She dreaded going to the doctor. They ran all of these uncomfortable tests every time only to say she hadn't made much progress.

"Hey, Christina "

Shaggy suddenly appeared beside her.

"Hi"

"Something wrong?" Shaggy asked sitting down.

"I have to go to the doctor later," Christina confessed tiredly.

"You weren't in a car accident, were you?" Shaggy asked quietly staring up at the sky as if the answer would fall out of it.

"No," Christina answered bitterly.

"It's okay, you don't have to tell me what really happened,"

"Good,"

Christina knew the truth was going to come out sooner or later but she didn't want to explain yet. She had enough trouble explaining to her friends. She would reveal the truth when and if she ever felt ready to tell the gang.

"What are you working on?" Shaggy asked pulling Christina from her thoughts.

"Oh, it's a gift for my other cousin," Christina explained handing Shaggy her sketchbook.

"Sibella's your cousin?"

"You know her?"

"I was her coach," Shaggy laughed.

"She won't believe this," Christina said joining in the laughter.

It felt so good to laugh. It wasn't forced to make others or herself feel better Christina was genuinely laughing for the first time in months. Maybe having Shaggy and the others around was doing more good for her than she had initially thought.

"So, how are classes going?" Christina asked once the laughter had died down.

"Like, they're going great although Zombie 101 is confusing," Shaggy explained.

"Hey, don't worry everyone except the zombies have trouble," Christina said with a smile.

"It all sounds the same to me,"

"I know, me too,"

The two were so deep in conversation that they failed to notice Draculaura watching nearby. She smiled happy to see Christina acting like herself again. She had been acting like a broken-down version of herself for so long. Not that the pink vampire could blame her. Oh, how she would have loved to break every single bone in that zombie's undead body. She shook her head clearing away those thoughts as she turned her attention back to Christina and Shaggy who still hadn't noticed her. They were laughing again.

"It's good to see my old friend back," Twyla commented stepping out of the shadows.

"It sure is," Draculaura nodded.

"I think they're on their way to becoming good friends, don't you?"

"I think maybe more than friends,"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Draculaura,"

"Okay, fine but, you're right Twyla,"

…...

* * *

Velma was struggling at lunch that say as she stared at the textbook that lay open in front of her. She was beyond smart and could learn anything faster than her friends but when it came to Zombie 101 she was at a loss. It all looked the same to her.

"What's eating at you V?" Daphne asked looking up from her phone.

"I don't understand any of this," Velma explained holding up her textbook.

"Is that all?" Clawdeen asked.

"We'd be happy to help you guys," Frankie offered.

"Uhh," Ghoulia agreed.

"She said yes," Cleo explained.

"Great we're in dire need of help," Daphne laughed.

"Hey, where's Christina and Draculaura?" Fred asked noting the two hadn't shown up yet.

"The doctor,"

"Oh,"

"So, why does Christina need a wheelchair?" Velma asked.

"It's a private matter,"

"Oh,"

Shaggy remained quiet during this exchange. He was silently thankful Christina wasn't there. His friends were discussing a sore topic and they didn't even realize it. Of course, if he said anything they would drill him for answers he didn't have as was a hazard of being a detective. You were always on the hunt for information.

As much as he wished he knew the truth he didn't.

…...

* * *

In the doctor's office, Christina clung tightly to her cousin's hand as they awaited the test results. Maybe just maybe she could start therapy. That was if the doctor thought she was ready for it.

"I've got good news and bad news," The doctor said as he reentered the exam room.

"Which is?" Dracula inquired.

"The bad news is Christina will have to remain in the wheelchair for longer than we thought,"

"And the good news?"

"She can start therapy soon,"

Christina was elated to hear that. She couldn't help but imagine herself walking, running, having her freedom back.

"How soon?"

"A few months,"

Just like that, her dreams went crashing to the ground. Didn't the doctor understand anything? She was trapped. A prisoner in her own body all because she couldn't move her legs.

"WHAT?" Dracula roared angrily.

"I'm terribly sorry-"

"You should be" Draculaura chimed "A few months isn't soon,"

"Given the condition, she's been in it's the best-"

"Your best isn't good enough," Dracula growled.

With that Dracula stood and walked out with the two girls following him.

…...

* * *

 _Fire. All she could feel was fire. She couldn't escape, permanently bound to the cursed wheelchair. Tied to it, unable to move she sobbed. Her friends had run off leaving her by herself. The only sound to be heard was the maniacal laughter. It was loud and getting louder refusing to cease. It reminded her that she was trapped and there was no escape._

 _..._

* * *

Christina's eyes popped open. It had been a nightmare, just a nightmare. She sat up turning on the lamp before looking at her alarm clock. Four in the morning. Just her luck. There was no hope of going back to sleep soon. Christina sighed as she attempted to flap her wings. Her wings were healing faster than her legs oddly enough and so, Christina flew the short distance to her bookshelf. She levitated her fairytale book off the shelf and flew with it back to her bed. Her wings were throbbing now but it was worth it. In the light of her lamp, she opened her book, content to reread the stories she knew by heart.

Her only escape from miserable reality was this book.

"Christina?"

She looked up and saw Draculaura standing in the doorway.

"Laura,"

"You had another nightmare, didn't you?"

"Yep,"

"You should stay home tomorrow,"

"Why?"

"So, you can cope with the news, don't worry I'll call,"

"Well, I guess it would help,"

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

"Yes please,"

So, the two girls sat together until Christina was ready to go back to sleep. Later that morning Draculaura explained everything to her father who agreed it would be best for Christina.

…...

* * *

Christina sat on the balcony. She was trying not to think about the outcome of yesterday's doctor visit and because of this, she was hard at work on her latest masterpiece. Her phone rang pulling her from her thoughts. One quick look at the caller Id told her what she had suspected Draculaura was calling again to give her hourly update.

"Hey, Laura what's up?"

" _We had a math test,"_

"Oh, how'd you do?"

 _"I passed,"_

"That's good,"

The two girls proceeded to talk about rather mundane things. Christina could tell her cousin was trying to make her feel as if she were there but updates about tests weren't going to accomplish that.

"I'm going to go, Okay?" Christina said after some time had passed.

" _Okay,"_

With a click, the phone call ended and Christina wheeled herself inside and downstairs. The castle was quiet during the day. All the monsters who lived there were busy doing things outside of the castle. Other than Christina the only other ones in the castle were the Hunch Bunch and her pet wolves. She was practically alone and it ached to feel that way. She wheeled herself to the family room where her wolves were sleeping in front of the TV. As she turned on the TV her phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out she saw she had gotten a text.

 **Hey, Christina, it's Shaggy. Draculaura gave me your number in case you wanted to talk.**

 _Sure._

Christina's day just got a whole lot brighter.

…...

* * *

Even as they rode home that day Shaggy still texted Christina. He'd learned what the doctor had said. In response, he sent her a funny picture to make her feel better. It had worked. Their conversation wasn't going to end anytime soon the others could tell. Daphne and Fred shared a knowing smile which Scooby and Velma caught on to, the latter rolled her eyes in response.

Was it even possible for them to like each other?


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, I don't care what the doctor said, Christina you're starting therapy," Dracula declared stubbornly as they sat down for dinner that evening.

"Really?" Christina squeaked looking away from her phone.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Vanapira inquired looking at her husband in bewilderment.

"We'll start small," Dracula explained.

He then went on to explain that he'd been speaking with other doctors about the issues Christina had been having. They had told him that she should start by trying to stand. That seemed plausible to Christina who was more than willing to work if that meant she would regain freedom of movement and her privacy. It was most definitely worth every minute.

As soon as they had finished dinner, Christina and Draculaura went upstairs to begin work.

"Ready, Christina?" Draculaura asked.

In response, Christina offered her hands to Draculaura. Shakily, Draculaura grasped Christina's wrists and helped her stand. Christina was shaking so badly she was worried she would fall but she remained standing for at least ten seconds which pleased both girls.

"Well, it's a start," Christina sighed happily.

"Agreed, are you going to school tomorrow?"

"Hopefully," Christina laughed quietly.

"So, how was your day?" Draculaura asked dropping into Christina's reading chair.

"Slow,"

"I saw you texting Shaggy during dinner," Draculaura teased "How long have you guys been talking to each other?"

"Practically all day but it's nothing," Christina said brushing the subject off.

"Uh, Huh," Draculaura nodded.

"Whatever Laura,"

...

* * *

 _"GO AWAY," Christina screamed as she frantically ran._

 _"Aren't we friends?"_

 _"No,"_

 _"Oh, poor, poor Christina I won't hurt you,"_

 _"Just go away,"_

 _"You're already helpless,"_

 _Christina once again found herself bound to the wheelchair. She tried ton moved her legs only to discover she was falling apart like a broken doll._

 _"HELP,"_

 _..._

* * *

Christina fell out of bed in a tangle of sheets just as Draculaura arrived.

"Christina that's the third time tonight, maybe you should stay-"

"No, Laura I AM going to school tomorrow," Christina snapped begrudgingly.

"Fine then but please be careful,"

Just as before, Draculaura stayed with Christina until she'd fallen asleep. However, instead of going back to sleep herself, Draculaura grabbed a book and stretched out on the floor. This book was really just a binder she had been putting finished stories into. It was going to be a gift for Christina when she finally got back on her feet. The young vampire knew that day was coming but it was coming far too slowly for her liking.

…...

* * *

The gang was happy to see Christina back at School, however, she was really tired looking. She smiled when she saw them, stifling a yawn as she wheeled herself up to them.

"Hey, Christina," Shaggy greeted.

"Hey, guys, sorry I wasn't here yesterday," she apologized brushing hair out of her eyes as she yawned again.

"You okay, Christina?" Velma asked noticing how tired she was.

"I'm okay, just a little tired,"

"I thought vampires didn't need sleep," Daphne pointed out.

"It's complicated," Christina said coolly.

"Oh,"

As Christina wheeled herself away the gang looked after her worriedly. Something was wrong and they knew it.

…...

* * *

 _Fire. The fire surrounded her. Trapping her in an inescapable blaze while her friends and family ran for cover. Leaving Christina to fall apart once more. She cried endlessly begging them to come and save her only to drown in tears while the laughter that she so despised rang throughout the air._

… _..._

* * *

"Christina, Christina, wake up," Shaggy coaxed worriedly while his classmates looked on save for Twyla who was trying to wake her friend as well.

"Please come back don't leave me here," Christina sobbed still trapped in sleep.

In cooking class, they had been doing book work when Christina had crashed. Shaggy and Twyla hadn't thought anything of it until Christina started to whimper which soon turned into full-blown sobs of anguish. Now, the teacher called for the school nurse and the Headmistress who were both perplexed and unsure of how to properly wake Christina. The tears streaming down her cheeks seemed endless; she was really, truly trapped.

The adults watched as Shaggy switched tactics. Instead of trying to shake her awake he grabbed her hand and spoke to her as if he were trapped with her. Bu the time Draculaura had rushed into the room Shaggy had woken Christina. The young vampire was taken aback by the sight. Christina was awake and currently, sobbing into Twyla's shoulder while Shaggy stood to the side with a box of tissues and a glass of water.

"I think it's best if we get some air, don't you, Christina?" Twyla gently asked after a few minutes.

"Let's go then," Twyla said after gaining a nod of approval from the headmistress.

"May I come along?" Shaggy asked.

"Yes, you may,"

The trio soon found themselves in the courtyard under a rather large tree. Even though she was calmer now, Christina still had a crazed help me look in her eyes.

"May I ask, what were you dreaming about?" Shaggy asked hesitantly.

"Fire," Christina said shortly.

Shaggy knew not to question her any further. Yet, he _wanted to._ He wanted to know.

…..

* * *

At lunch that day the gang was busy studying for an upcoming test in History class.

"Where's Christina?" Velma asked when the vampire failed to show up.

"I think she's in the courtyard," Lagoona replied.

"Still?" Daphne asked in confusion.

"Well, she went through quite the traumatic experience earlier," Frankie said.

"What happened?"

"You haven't heard?" Toralie sneered as she walked over "the freak fell asleep and started to scream bloody murder, no doubt dreaming about humans,"

"Shut up Toralie, no one asked you," Clawdeen growled.

"It's the truth,"

"No, it isn't and you know that," Cleo protested.

"Then tell me," Toralie prompted leaning on the table "what is?"

"Just go away already," Daphne warned glaring daggers at the werecat.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me," Daphne declared.

"Why you-"

"Toralie, I suggest you walk away now," Bloodgood announced as she arrived.

"Yes, ma'am," Toralie responded before shuffling away.

"Do you girls know what happened to Christina?" Velma inquired.

"We're not able to tell you," Lagoona muttered picking lazily at her lunch.

"You don't know?"

"We know but we're not allowed to say,"

"Okay,"

….

* * *

In the courtyard, Twyla and Shaggy kept Christina company while she worked in her sketchbook. Draculaura arrived soon after the bell to signal lunch rang and stayed with the group.

"Christina did you tell them the good news?" she asked in an effort to cheer them up.

"Let's show them,"

"Show us what?"

Christina smiled as Draculaura pulled her from her wheelchair. Even though she could only remain standing for a few seconds Twyla and Shaggy applauded her as if she'd won an award.

"Good job Christina," Twyla declared.

"Thanks,"

"As soon as she can stand again without falling she can start learning to walk again," Draculaura explained.

"I can't wait," Christina added happily.

"We're excited for you, Christina," Shaggy agreed.

….

* * *

At home, that evening Shaggy and the others were relaxing in the living room. They had ordered pizza and crowded around the television as Fred flipped through the channels. They soon found themselves watching a horror movie.

"They aren't anything like that," Daphne commented after twenty or so minutes of watching.

"You can say that again," Fred mused.

"Shaggy, do you know what happened to Christina today?" Velma asked hesitantly.

"She fell asleep and had like, a pretty gruesome sounding nightmare,"

"Did she say what it was about?"

"Fire, but while she was asleep she kept saying come back and don't leave me with her,"

"Her?"

"Yeah,"

"I don't think we should be talking about this, guys," Fred declared.

"Yeah, you're right, she'll tell us if she wants to," Daphne agreed.

They hoped it would be soon,


	6. Chapter 6

"Can I sit down now?" Christina huffed.

"Not yet," Dracula responded.

"It hurts,"

"I know,"

Weeks had gone by and even though the horrendous nightmares continued to plague Christina's conscious she used it as willpower.

"You're doing great, Christina," Shaggy encouraged his friend.

"Yeah, keep going," Daphne added.

The gang had come to support Christina during one of her therapy sessions. Christina was quickly learning how to walk again but she still occasionally required her wheelchair. Not that she minded so much any longer. After all, she wasn't really stuck there anymore. It hurt though. Therapy could be very painful.

"Ugh," she groaned as she attempted to walk with a death grip on the parrel bars.

Dracula had wasted no expense when it came to Christina's therapy. He set up a room for her to use and hired a therapist. Oh, sure the doctor wasn't pleased but Dracula was quick to point out Christina's progress and so, he'd relented. Shaggy at this moment, knew his friend was in pain so, he had an idea. He moved in front of Christina and took her by the hands.

"Focus on me," he instructed gently as he began to slowly walk backward.

Shakily, Christina began to follow. She and Shaggy started to have a conversation as if she weren't in pain right now. The others watched with Interest as Shaggy successfully led Christina around the room talking as if nothing was wrong. When they had completed a lap around the room, Christina was finally allowed to take a seat.

"You're done for the day," Dracula announced.

"Thank You," Christina panted before guzzling down some much-needed tomato juice.

"That was Great, Christina," Fred applauded.

"Thanks,"

"Why don't we watch a movie to celebrate?" Draculaura asked.

"Good Idea, Laura," Christina nodded happily.

"Let's go then,"

* * *

Early Monday morning, Christina woke up covered in sweat. She groaned furiously into her pillow. Another nightmare. Sitting up the frustrated teen pushed the sweaty hair from her forehead. She looked to the right where the wheelchair sat and glowered at it. Stubbornly she crossed her arms she was NOT going to use it today. No way. Soon, Draculaura came sweeping into her room with a cheery grin on her face.

"Good morning Christina,"

"Morning Laura,"

"Ready for the day?"

"Do I look like it?"

"You get to try your leg brace today,"

"Oh, yeah,"

"Need help?"

"I don't think so,"

"Well, if you need help just call,"

With that, the young vampire breezed back through the door closing it behind her. Christina sighed before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rising to her feet. She shook a little before catching her balance. Using her wings, Christina flew into her closet to choose an outfit. She selected a pink top with sleeves to her elbow, a denim vest, and a black pleated skirt. She snapped her fingers instantly cleaned up and ready for the day save for the leg brace that rested by her door. She put it on and proceeded downstairs.

Her family was seated at the breakfast table already. They were quiet upon her entrance, taking in the sight of the leg brace she now wore. Christina sat down as if she didn't notice the stares they were giving her and ate her breakfast. This was going to be one long day. Especially if people continued to stare.

* * *

When the bell rang for Christina's free period she walked as quickly as she could to the empty cafeteria. She wanted some alone time, people had been hounding her all day making it impossible to even think. Christina pulled out her sketchbook and started to draw something so unlike what she usually drew. Moanica tied to her wheelchair as fire rained around her. Christina knew it was wrong of her to wish such awful things but that horrid backstabber deserved it. Christina was so focused on what she was doing that she failed to notice Shaggy and Scooby had joined her until Shaggy asked she was drawing.

Christina looked up meeting Shaggy's gaze warily. Should she tell him? Taking a deep breath, she decided the time had come.

"Her name is Moanica and she's the reason I had to be in the wheelchair,"

"What?"

Christina proceeded to explain what happened that awful day. Everything from Moanic's toxic touch, and going to the hospital.

"But how did it affect you if you're a vampire?"

Sighing, Christina took her vest off allowing her wings to show.

"You're a-"

"The technical term is hybrid,"

"But how?"

"Mom was a fairy. She ran away from home and met my father, they fell in love and here I am,"

"But where are your parents?"

"They're dead, killed by a crazed monster hunter who believes humans are the superior being,"

"I'm sorry for asking,"

"No, don't be sorry, I only tell people I trust,"

"So, you trust me?"

"Yes, you and your friends,"

"I'm glad you do,"

"How cute the freaks are getting along,"

Without looking at Toralie, Christina hastily pulled her vest back on.

"Too late, it's already online,"

"What?"

"You're welcome,"

"Get out,"

"It won't do you any good now,"

"I SAID GET OUT,"

Chuckling, Toralie left knowing the full extent of what she'd just done.


	7. Chapter 7

The world was blurry to Christina as she truly processed what Toralie had done. In a mere matter of minutes the entirety of the school would know her deepest, darkest secret. The one she guarded like prized treasure. She put her head down on the table as if it would protect her from what was about to happen. Sure enough, the doors to the cafeteria swung open behind them. Christina couldn't bear to look.

"Christina?"

"What?" She said her voice muffled.

"Please look at us,"

Christina looked up into the many, many faces of the student body. She bit her lip and waited for taunts that never came. Instead, Frankie stepped forward and engulfed her friend in a hug.

"We know you were scared but you don't have to hide from us any longer,"

"Yeah, just look at us. What Toralie did was wrong but we're here for you," Neighthan added.

The other hybrids nodded and stepped forwards. Christina looked around not quite sure what she could possibly say. The entire student body was looking at her. The question was, were they looking at her or her wings? She dropped her gaze to the floor out of nervousness. She honestly never liked being the center of attention but now, **everyone** was watching her. The important thing was that they seemed to accept her for who she really was. It made her feel good to see them unite and stand together for a friend, for _her_.

"You're so great, Christina and knowing the whole truth makes you even cooler," Shaggy added.

"Really?" Christina asked surprised by this statement.

"Yeah, Right everyone?"

The room erupted in applause, agreeing whole-heartedly with Shaggy.

Clearly, Christina's life was not going to be utterly destroyed.

…...

Toralie was shocked when Christina dropped her vest in her locker without a problem. Her shock continued as the other students crowded around Christina. Instead of teasing her like she had hoped they would they asked questions about her fairy heritage and magic. In fact, Christina seemed as if a gigantic weight had been lifted off of her.

"How? Why aren't you making fun of her?" The werecat questioned upon seeing this shocking revelation.

"Because, that is NOT what this school stands for, Toralie," Frankie explained crossing her arms.

"But she's a major freak!"

"No, she isn't. You just picked on her because you _knew_ she was sensitive about her heritage," Avea pointed out giving the werecat quite the glare.

Behind the two arguing girls Christina stood smiling from ear to ear. It felt so good to be accepted by her peers. To hear them defend her was like a dream come to life. Of course, she herself was perfectly capable of standing up to Toralie on her own but, getting into a fight wouldn't help anything at the moment. So, choosing to take the high road, Christina gathered her things and walked to the office where Dracula was picking her up for a doctor's appointment. The crowd was so busy defending her that they failed to notice her absence. Well, save for Shaggy who walked with her to the office.

Upon reaching the office Christina smiled. A real genuine smile. All because of Dracula's reaction to her exposed wings. He stood there with his mouth open in shock as he tried to process what was happing.

"I'll tell you in the car, Okay?" Christina laughed as she breezed by.

…...

The doctors appointment was nothing really important. The doctor just wanted to know how she was doing with the leg brace and see her use it. After this the doctor prescribed pain medication and sent them on their way.

When they arrived home Christina disappeared into her room for some quiet time. Spectra and the staff for the school paper wanted an interview with her. Although she was apprehensive about it she agreed to meet them on Saturday.

What could possibly happen?

…..

Saturday afternoon, Christina burst into the castle with a crazed look in her eyes. This could not be happening to her. Out of all the things that could've happened Christina was not prepared to hear what she had. Draculaura tossed her a worried glance as she flew past. The pink vampire jumped as she heard Christina's door slam.

What was going on? Did the interview go bad. As much as Draculaura wanted to know she knew better than to bother Christina when she was this upset.

Meanwhile, Christina was frantically pacing her room. She'd kicked off her converse shoes and threw them to the side. Christina repeated this action with her jacket, not caring that it was crumpled in a corner. No, instead she continued pacing tangling her hands in her hair and grinding her fangs. Finally, out of sheer panic and utter frustration she pulled her phone from her pocket. She needed to talk to someone and she knew just who to call.

" _Hey, Christina like, how did the interview go?_ "

"I'll tell you later. How fast can you get here Shaggy?"

 _"Whoa, what's wrong?"_

"Just get over here please,"

 _"On my way now,"_

…...

Shaggy had just reached the front door when Christina landed in front of him. She grimaced a bit from pain before composing herself.

"Let's walk, okay?" She said whilst grabbing him by the arm and pulling him from the door.

"What's wrong?"

"She's coming back," Christina replied with a dark unsettling look.

"Who?"

"Moanica's coming,"


	8. Chapter 8

Christina looked at Shaggy with an unspoken desperation in her eyes. She clearly needed a friend. He gently took her by the arm and led her away from the castle with Scooby trailing behind them. As they walked Christina leaned into Shaggy, in response, he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Nope,"

"Okay,"

Shaggy was truly worried for his friend. So, that is why once they had returned to the castle Shaggy told Dracula. The vampire didn't say anything, instead, he pulled Shaggy into his office slamming the door behind him. He pointed silently to a chair across from the desk which Shaggy sat in quickly.

"When's she coming?" He asked.

"Monday,"

Dracula moved behind the desk before continuing.

"I want you to protect her,"

"What?"

"Christina doesn't know about your true nature, my assumption is that Moanica doesn't either. I want you to protect Christina,"

"But how?"

"Get your friends together, always make sure she isn't alone but I'm trusting her welfare to you,"

"I, um,"

"I know what you think of her,"

At this, Shaggy reddened. How had Dracula even found out? Nonetheless, Shaggy nodded his head in understanding.

"Good, now go, I've got calls to make,"

Monday, Christina got up warily. She went through her morning routine, showering, getting dressed for the day brushing her hair. When Christina came out of her room she was dressed in a black top with fishnet sleeves and a purple butterfly graphic, a pleated skirt, distressed denim leggings and grey shoes. Her hair had been pulled into a side ponytail with purple-pink ribbons in it; she had chosen to wear semi-dark makeup as well as her favorite choker. All of this was an attempt to show Moanica that she didn't rule her life. Because even with the leg brace Christina was still Christina. Just a little tougher now

Shaggy met her at the door of the school. Twyla stood beside him clinging to her textbook as they waited for her. The trio entered the school together. People were whispering as they proceeded down the hall. Shaggy observed that the zombies seemed completely absent save for Ghoulia who as always was with Cleo. Things were going great until they reached Christina's locker where Moanica was waiting. Christina stood closer to Shaggy as they neared the zombie.

"Hi, Christina did you miss me?" Moanica questioned.

"No,"

"You hurt my feelings,"

"I'm going to hurt more than that if you don't move,"

"You wouldn't, not with your injury,"

"She might not but I will," Shaggy said before Christina could respond.

"Who are you?"

"That doesn't matter like, move it already,"

Moanica scoffed before moving out of the way. Christina gathered her things as quickly as she could. The trio walked away choosing to ignore Moanica. Moanica in response gawked. Who was this boy? Did he honestly think he could push her around? He would have to be taught a lesson it seemed. A lesson which would leave Christina scared for life. More importantly Moanica would gain a new soldier.


	9. Chapter 9

Moanica spent the day observing Christina and her Hunan friends. It surprised the zombie how well they got along with one another. Despite Moanica's best attempt to ruin Christina's life it was very clear she had failed. With a new resolve, Moanica turned her attention to the human named Shaggy. He was the one Christina had a significant bond with. So, as planned he would be joining her army. She would have to be extra careful, however. She didn't want to expose her plan. She was on very thin ice already with the Council. They had given her a warning and a jail sentence opposed to exiling her.

She needed to make absolutely sure she wasn't discovered.

Ghoulia was very scared. Would Moanica come after her? Not wanting to take any chances Ghoulia stuck by Cleo's side all day long. She couldn't risk it. Not again.

When night fell Moanica was waiting. Watching her intended target as he ate dinner with his friends. She tried her best to listen in on their conversation hoping that she could learn something useful but nothing. All the conversation did for her was affirming the fact that Shaggy cared deeply for Christina, even if he didn't outwardly admit to it. This fact was made clear by the way Shaggy spoke of Christina. The way he had looked at her during the school day. The way he stood up for her. It was very clear to Moanica that Shaggy loved Christina.

It made him the perfect target. He'd be so easy to kidnap.

Moanica waited until they were asleep. She crept into the house. Being a zombie her eyes were well adjusted to the darkness. Looking around the room she could easily see Scooby sleeping on the rug in front of her. She stepped over Scooby and continued on. Walking down the hall she quickly found Shaggy. He was passed out in his bed. He was so helpless. It was perfect. She pulled out the rope she had brought. Soon, Moanica was hauling Shaggy to her hideout and Christina wouldn't know about it for a long time.

The next day at school Moanica wasn't anywhere to be found. This both worried and relieved Christina. Moanica was gone but so was Shaggy. It could have been pure coincidence but Christina wasn't so sure. There was a nasty feeling in her stomach. Something was wrong. She told her friends what she thought.

"I wouldn't put it past her," Frankie agreed.

"We have to do something," Christina panicked.

"We will, Christina don't worry," Lagoona responded, patting her distressed friend on the back in an effort to calm her down.

"Okay, where do we start?"

"Where would Moanica hide?" Cleo questioned as she answered text messages.

"THAT'S IT!" Draculaura and, Christina cried in unison.

"Well?"

"The cemetery,"

"Good work, let's tell Shaggy's friends,"

"No," Christina declared suddenly "I don't want them to get hurt,"

With everything cleared up, the group of girls began to prepare for their dangerous mission. With Ghoulia's help, they printed several maps of the cemetery and tried to pinpoint where Moanica would be keeping Shaggy. They eventually decided that the best place to look would be the mausoleum. After school had ended they informed Dracula and the other parents that they were going to the 'mall'. In reality, however, the girls piled into Christina's car and headed for the Crystal Cove Cemetery. The only one not present in their group was Ghoulia. The girls understood this due to Ghoulia's past and went on their way after dropping Ghoulia off at her house.

The sky was darkening all around them as they pulled to a stop near the eerie looking cemetery. As the girls got out they each pull out a flashlight as an extra precaution. They had no idea who or what could be hiding there after all. The group marched into the cemetery flipping on their flashlights before continuing onwards. The snapping of twigs caught their attention. Christina turned to find zombies were rising from the muddy ground.

"RUN" she ordered

So, they ran. Christina's leg was burning. Seeing this, Frankie grabbed onto Christina and pulled her along. When they reached the mausoleum they found that the door was left ajar. They proceeded cautiously. Christina shined her flashlight around and was frightened to see Shaggy tied up nearby. She attempted to run to him but she was restrained by zombies that blocked her path.

"Christina, welcome to your worst nightmare,"


	10. Chapter 10

Christina watched in horror as Moanica leaped down. Anytime Christina or the others would try and go near Shaggy Moanica's minions would stop them. Christina glowered at the zombie who returned her look with a smirk as she casually explained that Shaggy was to be the latest addition to her army. Christina upon hearing this news once again tried to rescue her friend but to no avail as she was harshly pushed back by the ever-increasing zombies. Out of options Christina was forced to watch as Shaggy was awakened and began to struggle with his binds. Moanica simply laughed as if it were the funniest thing ever before nearing Shaggy.

"Get away from him!" Christina ordered rage flowing inside her.

"Tell me, Christina, you care for Shaggy, yes?"

"Yes, which is why you'll be sorry if you don't let him go,"

"But would you say you loved him?"

Christina was taken aback. Just what was Moanica trying to do?

"Well, Christina we're waiting,"

Christina looked to her friends who were just as lost as she was. With a sigh, Christina decided her best option was to play along and confess.

"Yes,"

"You love him?"

"Yes,"

"Then this will be even more fun than I thought it would!" Moanica cried before jabbing her nails into Shaggy's neck while Christina screamed bloody murder.

Christina cried while Moanica laughed insanely but to their surprise, nothing happened to Shaggy. Instead, once Moanica retracted her nails in utter confusion Shaggy broke out of his binds.

"Whew, that's better,"

Christina would've run to him if she hadn't been held back by zombies. She tried and tried to get to Shaggy with no results. Much to her surprise, however, Shaggy pushed through the wall of zombies. Moanica gawked as Shaggy wrapped a protective arm around Christina.

"How?" she finally asked.

"Christina if you'd just open the door some more," Shaggy asked as if he wasn't in danger.

Christina complied and nearly fainted when Shaggy transformed before her eyes.

"Tada," Shaggy cried.

Surprised would an understatement as far as Moanica was concerned. However, she barely had time to process this abrupt turn of events before Christina lost it. Blast after blast of magical energy. The surrounding zombies went down like bowling pins. Shaggy and the others helped by hauling the fallen minions out and tying them up. Soon, Christina and Moanica were the only ones left in the mausoleum. They stared at each other harshly.

"Well?" Moanica questioned.

Christina discarded her jacket as her wings lit on fire which further scared Moanica. She tried not to let it show, however. Shaggy came back inside to see the two staring at each other. Suddenly Christina raised her hands which were consumed by magic.

"You want to talk about it?" Moanica asked nervously.

"Nope,"

The blast that Christina sent Moanica's way blew her outside and into a tree just as the authorities arrived. As Moanica was hauled away by the cops Shaggy turned to Christina.

"We uh, need to talk," he said.

"Wanna grab a bite to eat first?"

"Race you to the car,"

Shaggy to avoid being seen sat in the back while Christina ran inside to get their order. When she came back Shaggy climbed into the passenger seat. They proceeded to drive around with no real destination in mind. After they had eaten Christina parked the car so they could talk. Shaggy couldn't bring himself to look at Christina.

"I'm sorry I put you through all of this like, I never meant to hurt you, Christina" Shaggy explained solemnly.

"Shaggy I'm not upset with you," Christina reassured him.

"But I-"

"You didn't lie Shaggy. If anyone was lying it was me because I tried to cover up the truth,"

"Yes but you also had a good reason,"

"No, it wasn't. I was just scared like you are now,"

Shaggy was struck into silence as he pondered how to respond.

"What did I ever do to deserve a friend like you, Christina?"

"You were just there at the right time,"

"I think you should hear how this happened to me,"

"Tell me,"

So, Shaggy told her the tale of how he had ended up a werewolf. Christina in response was understandably shocked by the news but she kept calm and allowed Shaggy to finish before she said anything.

"I've gotten over it now," Shaggy concluded indicating he was fine with his current circumstances.

"You know I drive in the race well, not this year but whatever," Christina laughed lightening the mood.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

They talked about different things for a while before Shaggy decided to finally resolve something that had been bothering him.

"Christina I need to tell you something and, it's really important and, I'm not trying to uh, pressure you or-"

"What is it Shaggy?"

"Christina I think I'm in love with you,"


	11. Chapter 11

Christina sat still for a moment. Of all the things she had expected Shaggy to say I think I'm in love with you hadn't been one of them. However, she knew just how to respond to such a statement.

"I'm in love with you too,"

Shaggy gawked.

"Really?"

"Yep,"

Shaggy couldn't wait another minute. He grabbed Christina and he kissed her. It caught her off guard at first but then she started to return the kiss. It was magical for both of them. Sadly, they were disrupted by Christina's phone. She pulled away from Shaggy and answered it quickly.

"Christina where are you!" Dracula yelled angrily.

"With Shaggy,"

"I was worried,"

"I'm fine, I'll be home soon,"

"Good,"

As soon as Christina hung up the phone Shaggy stole another kiss.

"Okay, we'd better go before Uncle Dracula loses his head," Christina laughed.

At the castle, Shaggy and Christina found the others waiting. Shaggy's friends were very surprised at his current form because he had kept it a secret from them. However, before anyone could ask questions Dracula rushed forward.

"CHRISTINA HOW DARE YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT AND TO CONFRONT MOANICA NO LESS. I SHOULD GROUND YOU-"

"Geez chill, I'm fine I swear," Christina laughed as she and Shaggy walked past Dracula.

"Shaggy?" Fred questioned as they sat down in the living room.

"We'll talk later, okay?" Shaggy said calmly.

"Okay,"

Draculaura and the girls entered the room.

"Where were you guys?" Frankie questioned.

"Um, talking?" Christina explained trying to hide her blush.

"Yeah, we were talking," Shaggy added nervously.

Christina grasped Shaggy's hand despite the questioning looks. In response, Shaggy kissed her on the cheek. The girls immediately caught on to the unspoken message, giggling amongst themselves.

"You two like each other,"

"Yes, very much," Christina laughed.

"WHAT?" Dracula cried as he entered the room.

"Can we just discuss what's going to happen to Moanica?" Christina sighed tiredly of explaining herself.

"She's being held in a maxim security prison until her trial next month,"

"Good,"

"You will have to speak at the trial Christina as will you Sha-Gee,"

"Okay, we understand,"

"Now, let's talk about this new development,"

Luckily, Dracula withheld any protests about Shaggy and Christina dating once he saw how much they liked each other. Shaggy and Christina spent all their free time together after that night. Currently, the two were in Christina's room talking about things. One topic they tried their hardest to avoid kept coming to mind. Moanica's trial. The weeks until then were slipping away faster than one could blink. It made the couple very, very nervous. Especially Christina but as always Shaggy assured her he'd be there for her just like he'd always been and always would be.

"You're nervous aren't you, Christina?" Shaggy asked.

"No, what gave it away?" Christina asked sarcastically while lightly slapping Shaggy's arm.

"Like, I'm nervous too,"

"It's just standing in front of all those people and facing Moanica and-"

Shaggy cut her off with a kiss. Fireworks were heard by Draculaura as she passed by on her way downstairs. She smiled to herself before continuing on her way. It made her happy that Christina was happy.

"You'll be fine Christina I promise,"

"I hope you're right,"

The day of the trial, Christina was a bundle of nerves. She and Shaggy were on their way to the courthouse. Christina couldn't help nervously tugging at her clothes. She had to dress nicely for the trial and so, she currently wore a lavender dress that fell to her ankles. She opted out of wearing a jacket so her wings were showing. Admittedly she was still growing used to it.

"Christina you'll be okay," Shaggy reassured her effectively bringing her back to reality.

"I'm still scared though,"

"Hey, I'm ALWAYS scared,"Shaggy laughed good naturally.

"Yes, you are," Christina agreed.

When they reached the courthouse Shaggy parked before opening the door for Christina and helping her out. He gently guided her up the courthouse steps and into the building. The courtroom was packed with spectators. The couple took their seats as the council took their place.

"It'll be okay Christina," Danny whispered as he floated past.

As soon as the council was seated Moanica was led into the courtroom by a pair of armed guards. Christina wanted to disappear. Shaggy knew this and held her hand.

"Moanica you are charged with intent to harm, abduction, attempted murder and yet you plead not guilty?" Danny questioned.

"That is correct,"

"If you are found guilty of any or all of these crimes you will be exiled or put to death, do you understand?"

"I understand,"

The trial itself was painstakingly slow. Christina internally wished that a recess would be called so she could get fresh air. Nonetheless, she stayed awake and alert.

"The council calls Christina Dracula to the stand,"

Christina took a deep breath. She walked to the stand as quickly as she could. She noticed the projector that had been set up. She had a sinking feeling.

"Christina can you tell us what happened in school?"

"Moanica and I were friends,"

"Until?"

"She pulled me into a classroom and-and she touched me. It infected me,"

The projector whirred to life prompting Christina to look. Her heart shattered at the sight before her. Pictures from her accident. She was frozen on the floor. Gray discoloration was all over her body. The picture changed to show Christina in the hospital.

"Christina?"

Elissabat had left her place and now stood in front of Christina.

"Yeah?"

"That's what Moanica caused isn't it?"

"Yes,"

"I know it hurts to look at it,"

"It really does,"

"Can you tell me about how your life was affected?"

"I had to undergo surgery and I had to use a wheelchair,"

"What about when Shaggy came to school?"

"He helped me. He protected me and that's why Moanica abducted him,"

"But you rescued him?"

"Yes, I did,"

"Thank you Christina,"

This was going to be a long day.


	12. Chapter 12 FINAL CHAPTER

The trial was long. It was a very, very emotional experience for all involved well, except Moanica who was literally heartless. When Shaggy was called to testify he shook. It was barely noticeable but he shook nonetheless. Moanica could see it causing her to grin wickedly. She enjoyed this greatly. Seeing Christina and her boyfriend squirm was exactly what she had wanted to see.

"Shaggy, can you tell the court about your experience with Moanica?"

"She tried to intimidate Christina and I came to her defense. Moanica then kidnapped me,"

"If you're a werewolf why would she kidnap you?"

"No one knew about my being a werewolf except for Dracula,"

"Continue,"

"She h to me tied up and knocked out,"

"Then what happened?"

"She tried to turn me into a zombie,"

"Where was Christina?"

"Moanica's minions held her back,"

"After that?"

"I transformed, got to Christina protected her,"

"Thank you,"

….

After a very, very long trial it was time to hear the council's verdict. Christina waited with baited breath as Clawdeen stood to announce it. Christina latched onto Shaggy's hand for comfort.

"We find Moanica guilty on all charges and hereby banish her,"

At these words a magic mirror was wheeled out to act as a portal. Moanica was to be sent to a place where she wouldn't be able to harm anyone ever again. Christina would later refer to it as oblivion. Which it practically was. Moanica and all her minions were sent through the mirror which effectively shattered after the last zombie had entered. The spectators left the courtroom as if they'd just seen a great movie. Shaggy and Christina were among the first to leave. Finally, Christina's world was stable and happy once more. It's what she had wanted since the beginning of this ordeal. Now, she had it and Shaggy too. Life was going to be grand.

The end.

…

Note. So maybe it wasn't the longest, most poetic ending ever but I really tried okay? I loved writing this story and I hoped you enjoyed reading it as well. Please leave a review. See ya.


End file.
